I Love Your Girlfriend
by Yuki Aiko
Summary: /"aku.. mencintaimu sakura,"/"jadilah pacarku Hinata."/ kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar diotaknya. Don't like, don't read. No flame !
1. Chapter 1

I Love Your Girlfriend

Yuki Aiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Prolog

Disebuah kota bernama Konoha ada sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School atau lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan KHS. Sebuah sekolah terkenal yang hanya siswa kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk. Seperti klan Uchiha, Haruno, Uzumaki, dan Hyuuga. Klan yang paling terkenal seKonoha. Seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yang tampan, dingin, tidak berperasaan, dan jenius. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan berkata sempurna, dengan kulit bak porselen dan rambut emonya. Siswi-siswi oun membuat sebuah organisasi bernama Sasuke FC. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, tapi entah mengapa dia malah tertarik kepada Haruno Sakura. Dia anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, dan mempunyai kakak Uchiha Itachi.

Haruno Sakura, seorang yang ceria, murah senyum, cantik, dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya yang berwana merah muda pucat. Dia anak dari Haruno Rin, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat di kecil. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto dan sangat mencintainya. Ia juga tak kalah terkenal , Sakura juga mempunyai fansboy yang banyak , mereka menamai diri mereka Sakura FC.

Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang sangat ceria, dengan kulit yang kecoklatan, tapi saying dia tidak sejenius Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia anak dari pasangan Minato Nakazime dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, tapi dibelakangnya dia menyukai Hinata yang menurutnya lebih anggun dan lugu. Naruto juga mempunyai Naruto FC tapi anggotanya tak sebanyak Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata, dilihat dari parasnya anggun, pemalu, dan jenius. Dia anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga, dan mempunyai adik bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak tau kenapa waktu itu menerimanya. Padahal jelas sekali dia menyukai Naruto. Ia juga mempunyai Hinata FC tapi anggotanya tak bisa mengalahkan Sakura FC.

keep or delete?

review nya ditunggu

jaa


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love Your Girlfriend**

Yuki Aiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : /"aku.. mencintaimu sakura,"/"jadilah pacarku Hinata."/ kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar diotaknya. Don't like, don't read. No flame !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1 : Flashback

Uchiha Mansion

"sasu-chan, kau berangkat dengan Hinata?" Tanya Itachi, mereka sekarang berada diruang tamu.

"hn, jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Tawa Itachi membahana pagi itu. Itu memang kebiasaan Itachi mengganggu adik kesayangannya. Tapi itulah cara Itachi menunjukan rasa sayangnya kepada otouto tercinta.

Tak lama sang adik pun pergi memakai mobil kesayangannya. Dia juga tak lupa untuk menjeput sang kekasih yang iya tembak seminggu yang lalu, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi pikirannya melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Flashback on

"Sakura-chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya seorang siswa bernama Naruto, sekaligus orang yang ditanyai tersebut.

"kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"ikut saja,"jawab Naruto, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke daerah belakang sekolah. Mereka tidak m enyadari sepasang onyx dan lavender sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai dibelakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah taman, kolam, dan sebuah pohon sakura. Ada satu tempat duduk di dekat pohon sakura tersebut. Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk.

"kau mau bicara apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"ng.. begini Sakura-chan." Jeda Naruto makin membuat Sakura penasaran, "aku.." lanjut naruto, dia terlihat gelisah dan ada rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"aku apa Naruto? Jangan membuat aku penasaran." Sakura semakin jengkel dengan sikap Naruto.

"aku.. mencintaimu Sakura." Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, rona merah terlihat diwajah keduanya. "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto

"aku mau Naruto." Jawab Sakura lancer, dia memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu.

* * *

Dilain tempat, pemilik onyx yang tak lain adalah Sasuke diam mematung mendengar pernyataan Naruto sahabatnya sendiri yang tak lain rivalnya juga. Dia menarik Hinata –pemilik lavender- tadi menjauh , tak mau melihat adegan selanjutnya. Sasuke manarik Hinata ke tempat parkir.

"jadilah pacarku Hinata." ucap Sasuke tegas, dimatanya tersirat ketegasan dan kemarahan.

Flashback off

* * *

Sasuke POV

Keputusanku waktu itu salah besar. Aku makin cemburu kepada Sakura dan aku capek berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hinata. Dan beritanya pun sudah tersebar sesekolah. Tapi ada untungnya juga, fansku tak mengejar-ngejar aku lagi. Tapi aku tak tahan bila melihat 'mereka' berpacaran dihadapanku.

Hinata sekarang sudah ada disampingku, kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah memakai mobil ferrari merahku. Aku memang menyukai biru tapi yang merah lebih terlihat keren.

Sampai di sekolah, aku segera memarkirkan mobilku ditempat biasa. Aku melihat mobil ferrari orange berhenti disebelah mobilku. Sakura turun dari mobil tersebut bersama Naruto tentunya. Aku segera turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"baru datang , teme?" tanya Naruto-dobe padaku.

"hn." jawabku singkat, aku malas melihat mereka berdua-Naruto dan Sakura- bergandengan. Segera saja aku pergi, tak lupa mengajak Hinata agar mereka tak curiga.

"kau cemburu ya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, tepat sekali. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Mood-ku sedang buruk hari ini. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, dan segera masuk ke kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari Sakura dan dobe.

* * *

Ting... Tong...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, hah... aku merasa waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Aku segera membereskan peralatanku, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tapi seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah memandangku.

"Naruto-kun, ingin bicara dengan kita." ucapnya, dia menambahkan sufiks -kun saat mengucapkan nama Naruto. Sedangkan aku 'dulu' saja aku tak pernah dipanggil seperti itu.

Naruto sudah ada dikelas bersama kami sekarang. Aku benar-benar merasa hari ini begitu buruk.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, dobe?" tanyaku to the point.

"hm.. bagaimana kalau kita double-date?"

**Tsuzuku**

[A/N]: maafkan aku , nge-updatenya lama banget ya? semoga kalian suka sama chapter 1 nya. kurang panjang ya? maaf aku lagi UTS, sama bentar lagi US dan UN. kalian pasti tau Yuna Mikuzuki kan? nah aku senasib sama dia. kalau ada typo maaf banget, buru-buru nih ngetiknya, ini juga lagi nunggu les hehe. aku nge-update sekarang tuh dipaksa sama dua orang yang nanya-nanya terus disekolah.

buat semuanya maaf review kalian belum aku bales chap depan aja ya?

buat _Yuna Mikuzuki_ sama _Leader Kimmi_, nih aku udah update. Wajib review yaa.

oh iya disini Hinatanya ga pemalu , jadi anggun tapi judes gitu. trus penulisan nama ayahnya Naruto aku minta maaf.

akhir kata REVIEW.

sign,

Yuki Aiko


End file.
